Girl Meets World (2016 film)
Girl Meets World: The Movie (or simply Girl Meets Motion Picture) is an upcoming Disney Channel Original Film to release on October 22, 2016. It will star Rowan Blanchard, Sabrina Carpenter, Kevin Spacey , Ben Savage, Danielle Fishel, Peyton Meyer, Corey Fogelmanis, and August Maturo. Category:Upcoming Films Category:Disney films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films Category:2016 Plot Riley Matthews (Blanchard) and Maya Hart (Carpenter) face through life at high school and they make a deal with a mysterious guy (Spacey) whilst the two find out that the guy is evil and he reveals that his name is Blockford Banshee. Riley's father Cory (Savage) and mother Topanga (Fishel) find out about the evil man as Riley and Maya tell them he's the new principal of the school. Their friends Lucas (Meyer) and Farkle (Fogelmanis) and Riley's younger brother Auggie (Maturo) get plans to stop Banshee's evil plan and the city of New York to not become post a apocalyptic. Cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews, the daughter of Cory Matthews and Topanga Matthews and Auggie's older sister. The main protagonist. *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart, Riley's best friend and daughter of Katy Hart. The secondary protagonist. *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews, father of Riley Matthews. The deuteragonist. *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews, mother of Riley Matthews. The secondary deuteragonist. *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar, a boy in class who Riley has a crush on. The teritagonist. *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus, a boy in class who Maya has a crush on. The second teritagonist. *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews, Riley's younger brother. The third deuteragonist. *Kevin Spacey as Blockford Banshee, the new evil principal at high school whose plan is to destroy New York City and rule the world. The main antagonist. Soundtrack See also: Girl Meets World: The Motion Picture Soundtrack A soundtrack, Girl Meets World: The Motion Picture Soundtrack, will release on October 17, 2016, five days before the theatre release of the movie. A preview of the soundtrack was released as a limited preview from September 1, 2016 to September 8, 2016. The soundtrack features songs, most notably by Rowan Blanchard and Sabrina Carpenter. Commentary See also: Girl Meets World: The Movie (commentary) There is a commentary of the film's DVD release consisting of cast members Rowan Blanchard, Sabrina Carpenter, Ben Savage, Danielle Fishel, Peyton Meyer, Corey Fogelmanis, August Maturo and series creators Michael Jacobs and April Kelly as well as writer Dan Povenmire, known for his work in Family Guy, Phineas and Ferb, and SpongeBob SquarePants. DVD release See also: Girl Meets World: The Movie (DVD) There is a DVD release of the movie set to release on February 24, 2017 featuring a behind the scenes and the commentary. Production The script was written in July of 2015. The original story, according to the script, was originally supposed to be about Zay and Lucas' backstory at Texas. However, Michael Jacobs and April Kelly hated the idea, and the plot was rehashed with Riley and Maya discovering that there is a new evil principal who wants to rule New York and his name is Blockford Banshee. Kevin Spacey was cast as that character on August 14, 2015. Filming started on October 2015 and ended on July 2016. During filming in March 2, 2016, there was a sudden fire drill so everyone had to evacuate the filming studio due to a flame burning up a cutout inside the studio. Rowan Blanchard thought of the fire drill as "Scary fire drill interrupting us on March the second... Ugh!" Editing was finally complete in July 29, 2016 and April Kelly finally announced the film's release in September 2016 for October 22, 2016. The score was composed by Ray Calcord (until he died) and Hans Zimmer. In fact, the movie was dedicated to Ray Calcord too. Credits See also: Girl Meets World: The Movie (credits) Transcript See also: Girl Meets World: The Movie (transcript) Quotes Gallery Trivia *This probably takes place during season 3 since the girls are at high school (set before Girl Meets Bear). *Whenever Blockford gets nervous, his lungs clog up, making it hard for him to breathe. *Michael Jacobs and April Kelly hated the original plot because they thought that Riley and Maya are minor characters. *Dedicated to Ray Calcord. Goofs *In UK version of the end credits, Maya's name is spelt "Myaa Hart" instead of "Maya".